Survivor of the forest
by Ryex
Summary: Hello, this is Ryex with my fourth story to be put on air! The description is a bit trivial, because you can't resist a story with an epic, Pokemon raised, sword wielding, epic dude! Yes, I used epic twice.


-Ryex: Hello everybody! This is my new story called, well, you most likely saw already in the title. Now... Where to begin?-

I wake in my normal room, a large wooden square space with items strewn all around. I lay on a mattress of leafs before sitting up and running to my make shift closet filled with sacks, pouches, and a couple bags. I take from it a pair of jeans and a shirt before switching my pair of shorts with the clothes. I look at the mirror and see my untidy black hair, golden eyes, and pointed ears. My outfit was a t-shirt seemingly made of leafs, vines, and twigs with a circular pocket on the left, along with a pair of jeans looking as rugged as my shirt did, but with lots of pockets.  
To top it off, I had on a pair of gloves with compartments to hold my bobby pins for picking locks. The entire look was made of Spinirak silk, with the outside look being just to help keep it together and reinforce it.

"Mister Shira! Open the window will ya?" I look to my right to see that my window had been shut during the night. I open it and in bursts a bird, with something in is talons. It had a pink beak, a cream underbelly of feathers, pink talons, cream feathers in the end of it's wings, a brown back, black eyes, and a brown tail.

"Hey G, nice to see you again. What do you need?" I ask, tilting my head to the side as I grab the bags, one with rations, the other with a change of clothes, then a few handfuls of pouches and sacks.

"Elder Alakazam wishes to speak to you in his cave." At that I reach for the sword laying on a rack nearby and jump from the window then from branch to branch.

"Thanks G!" I yell to the Pidgey whom had a dumbfounded look on his face. I hit the ground after a good two foot drop then take off for the cave in the outskirts of town. After a couple minutes I arrive and knock on the stone wall in front of a curtain.

'Come in.' A stern voice says in my head. I walk in and look around, seeing an octagonal room with chairs in each corner before my eyes land on a bed in the center of the room. On it was a form, sitting with its legs crossed and it's eyes directly on me. He was yellow with brown pad like sections on his knees, a yellow mustache like appendage, and two spoons floating next to it.

"Hey Al, great to see you again." I say with a cheerful tone as he grins.

"Hello." He replies, with his always short and sweet sentences.

"So, what am I here for today?"

"The other elders and I have met and talked, and we all agree on one thing."

"And what would that one thing be?"

"That it's time for you to go on a journey to see the world." My jaw drops as the words "Leave Home"enter my mind at his go see the world.

"I'm... I'm leaving Home?"

"Not permanently, and not without a friend either. Alon is on his way here, as you two will be traveling together. While we wait for him, why not take part in the activity I've been having everyone do?"

"What would the activity happen to be?"

"Writing the first letter of your name on the wall in an open spot." He pulls a charcoal pen from under the bed and tosses it to me. I walk to a large open space and sign a fairly untidy 'S' onto the wall. A knock on the wall was all I needed to know that Alon was here and I grin broadly, tossing the pen back to Al.

"Hello young Alon, I'm pleased you could come at such short notice yet still be well prepared." I turn and see a small four legged creature standing in the doorway, looking in. It had oval ears, onyx black eyes that shined with excitement, a cream puff of fur under its head, a brown body, a light green bandana tied around his neck, and a puff of for a tail.

"Hey Alon, good to see ya!" He runs over then runs up my onto my shoulder then Al throws me a Pokeball with all sorts of markings of types Eevee could evolve into. "What's this for?"

"It's Alon's Pokeball so that others can't catch them.

"Huh, OK then. Ready to go bud?"

"Course I am, if I wasn't, would I be here?" He says with excitement evident in his voice.

"Then close your eyes and count to ten. By the time you open them back up, you will be in a place known as Pallet Town. That is where you will start and finish." Al says to us before we close our eyes. My body felt like it shifted and at ten when I open them up, there where buildings all around and people were starting at me.

"One moment he wasn't there, now he is."

"Could it be a lousy psychic like that one time?"

"Hey psycho! Get out of the way!" A man shoves past me and I manage to catch Alon, who was still on my shoulder before that, and right my self. I walk past the crowd as they yelled insults and the likes at me before someone reaches for Alon. My sword flies out of its sheate and ends up pointed at a man's face. He wore a black outfit with a red 'R' on the front of it, though his gloves were white and trimmed with red and he had an alarmed look on his face. I lift the sword slightly and knock his cap off, revealing blue hair that stuck out at some spots.

"Make sure your next choice is very, very wise." I growl at him as he pulls his hands away then runs for Arceus knows what. People regard me with caution as I follow the instructions Al gave me.

"Hey kid!" I turn as a man walks forward, pushing people aside as he runs at me before drawing my sword slightly.

"What do you want?" I ask, keeping a straight face.

"We want that Eevee, and we want it now." He replies, cracking his knuckles.

"The answer is no, now leave us be." With these words he lunges forward but gets smacked to the side easily with one quick swipe of my wooden blade. Onlookers stared in wonder and fear at the strength I possess, being able to knock a man about two times my size aside with relative ease. I keep on task and arrive at the lab a short time later with the windows around the entrance open. I knock and a voice quickly replies,

"Come in!" I walk inside a look at the steel tables around the main room, one of them holding pokeballs.

"Would you happen to be professor Oak?" I address an elderly man in a lab coat, a red undershirt, and brown khakis, topped with graying hair.

"Why yes, I happen to be professor Oak, and might you be Shira?" He replies, standing up and walking to me.

"The one and only."

"Then it might please you to know that I have some items to give to you, but before that we have to wait for the other three." The door behind us opens and in walk two males and a female, each with broad grins. The female had brown hair reaching to the middle of her back, electric blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was clad in brown sandals, a royal blue unzipped jacket, a white t-shirt, and light blue jeans. The first of the two males wore a red t-shirt, red cargo pants, and red sneakers, while he had red eyes and spiky red hair topped with yellow. The last of the group wore light blue rimmed glasses, a blue long sleeved shirt with a white tie, a pair of white cargo pants, and black trainers, while he himself had pale white skin and black hair.

"I assume these are the other three?" They look at me curiously before the blue one took out a camera and took a picture of me.

"Ryan, you know that weirds some people out." The teenage female says. Alon jumps from the table he was curled up on and lands on my shoulder.

"Well then, since everyone's here, should we get started?" We nod and he leads us to a table in the back with the pokeballs and the boxes on it. "These," he gestures to the pokeballs," hold the three starter Pokemon of Kanto. Shira here already has one, so I didn't have to worry about finding a fourth." He nods at me at the end of the second sentence and me and Alon grin.

"I call Charmander!" Calls the red clad male, while the one I assume is Ryan sighs.

"You will wait your turn Joseph. Now, since there is a lady present, she picks first." Joseph sunk into the back with a frown on his face, while the female walks forward. "Now, who do you choose?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ryex: Well then, that was fun!

Shira: I'm tired now...

Kara: Deal with it ya ba-

Ghost: I'm back!

Ryex: Oh crud...

Everyone but Ryex: Bye!

HealedAlbatross: Why u no check me out on YouTube?

HealedAlbatross


End file.
